


I'll Take Care of You

by Rainydaysandtiramisu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Robo sex, comforting zenyatta, genji has a robo vag, handjob, i seem to have a thing for them, innocent genji, robotic vagina, use of autobot terminology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysandtiramisu/pseuds/Rainydaysandtiramisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji isn't feeling to well but is unwilling to seek out help. Luckily for him help finds him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fandom and its porn. I've fallen so hard for these two.

Genji knew something was wrong. He knew he should seek help. He knew that none of the monks of the Nepal temple would judge him. But still he couldn’t bring himself to leave the privacy and safety of his room. Instead of searching for the assistance he surely needed he remained where he was. Back ramrod straight, legs tucked neatly beneath him and fists curled so tightly he could feel the metal creak. 

He ached. Or he felt like he ached, Genji still wasn’t sure how exactly he could feel sore when most of him was mechanical. But he did. Every inch of him felt as though he was stretched just a tad too far and he was strangely warm. No matter how much steam he released it did nothing to counter the warmth that was eating away at him.

It almost felt like those summers in Hanamura all those years ago, when the days were long and the heat inescapable. When no matter what Geji did; no matter how much of his clothes he shed or whatever dark corner he hunkered down in the heat clung to him like a leech. Much like how he was feeling now except with the added ache that haunted him. It would have made him nostalgic if it wasn’t so uncomfortable. 

Genji exhaled tightly through his nose which he quickly realized was a mistake since his faceplate was still attached. He cringed as he was assaulted by his own warm breathe. The ninja shook his head trying once again to focus on meditation. Anything to distract himself from the ails of his body. 

It was only a few minutes later when he admitted defeat. The knot in his stomach curled tighter and Genji bit his lip to stop a whimper from escaping. A quiet knock at the door drew the cyborgs attention away from his bodily struggles. 

“Genji?” The quiet voice of Zenyatta called through the thin door. “May I speak with you?” 

“Of course Master, come in.” Genji prayed his voice sounded calmer to the omnic than it sounded to himself. The door slid open to reveal said omnic who smoothly floated in, closing the door carefully behind himself. Genji moved to stand but was stopped by a wave of Zenyatta’s hand. 

“Are you well Genji?” Zenyatta asked, hands folding neatly in his lap. Genji swallowed harshly and nodded before answering. 

“Yes master I am fine.” Even as the words slipped from his lips Genji knew Zenyatta did not believe him. 

“Genji,” He began his tone disapproving and the shame Genji felt was reminiscent of how he’d felt when he was a young boy and knew he’d disappointed his father. “,there is no need to lie to me. Your heart rate is elevated and your body temperature is higher than normal.” Genji silently cursed the internal scanner that all omnic possessed. 

“I’m sorry master.” Genji bent slipping into a prostrate position, the helm of his faceplate pressing into the tatami mat that was his floor. The gentle touch of Zenyatta’s cool hand against the back of his head caused Genji to shudder. 

“Please Genji do not apologize but do not lie to me about your health. I am worried about you.” Zenyatta guided Genji until he was once again sitting up straight and the omnic slowly lowered himself until he was no longer hovering. Instead he sat directly across from his student, covering Genji’s hands with his own. “Please Genji, tell me how I can help you.” 

The complete and utter sincerity and concern in Zenyatta’s voice had Genji’s stubbornness crumbling in an instant. He had never really been good at denying Zenyatta anything. The cyborg shifted nervously but quickly stilled as the tightness increased with the movement. Zenyatta’s head tilted slightly as he studied his pupil. 

“I...I am not sure exactly what is wrong with me master.” Genji confessed. “I feel this sort of sense of longing? And my body aches everywhere and there is a strange tightness in my abdomen.” Genji motioned on his lower stomach where the tightness was concentrated. 

Zenyatta listened carefully without interrupting. “I’m also hot as though I’ve overheated but I’ve done nothing to cause my system to overheat.” Genji finished, laying his hands in his lap nervously. “Do you know what’s wrong master?” 

“I have a theory.” Zenyatta said rubbing a hand against his chin. “I might have a solution if your willing to try.” Genji nodded enthusiastically, willing to try anything to be rid of the unyielding discomfort that was plaguing him. Zenyatta crawled forward, his hands moving slowly as if he were dealing with a spooked animal. He carefully pushed Genji backwards until the cyborg lay on his back. He gently shifted Genji’s legs apart and slid between his spread thighs. Their chests were practically flush and Genji was thankful for his faceplate hiding the blush rising to his cheeks as Zenyatta’s hands slid up his legs. The cool touch of his teachers hands against him felt too good. The omnic monk’s hands came to rest between the junction where Genji’s legs attached to his hips. 

“Are you ready Genji?” Zenyatta asked. Genji tilted his head to the side in confusion, a question ready on his lips. Before he could ask Zenyatta’s hand was pressing between his legs. Zenyatta began out slow, just a light pressure on the smooth metal of Genji’s groin but he slowly added pressure with each passing breathe. The sudden change of pressure on his flat crotch caused the tightness to increase tenfold. 

“Zenyatta! W-what are you--!” Genji was unable to finish his sentence as the tightness was becoming so strong it was edging on painful. “Master! No I can’t! It’s too m-much!” Genji’s hands lashed out, trying to stop the omnic’s ministrations but two of Zenyatta’s glowing, golden hands pinned the cyborg wrists to the floor. Another two of the hands moved to Genji’s hips to firmly hold them down. 

“Let go Genji, you must allow yourself to let go.” Zenyatta urged gently as the cyborg continued to thrash in his grip. Genji cried out soundlessly as the tightness and pressure reached its peak! 

Then there was a quiet click and the tightness and pressure vanished. The relief was so great that Genji couldn’t hold back a soft mewl of pleasure. Zenyatta stopped his ministrations completely and released his student, sitting back on his heels. Genji lay boneless against the tatami mats, his chest heaving and the lights on his suit flickering weakly. 

“What--” Genji shakily lifted himself onto his elbows. “What was that?” Genji’s question hung in the air, forgotten by Genji himself as he stared at his groin that was no longer the same smooth plate of metal it had been. He was now staring at a penis. Or more precisely a penis that was currently attached to him that he had not been aware of and oh god he needed to calm down before he started freaking out. 

Genji studied the new appendage, it was the same color as the rest of him and looked as if it was made of some kind of flexible mesh fabric material. There were small lights, in matching neon green, along the sides and the head was a dark gray color. It pulsed needily and Genji bit down on a whimper that struggled in his throat. 

“I….What?” Genji asked, mind still reeling. As he began to focus on the strange new sensation in his newly discovered genitals he realized his thighs were wet and beside the pulsing in his...his penis there was something else. Something underneath? He bent his neck farther, going rigid as he laid eyes on the source of the slickness. 

“Do I have a….vagina?” Genji breathed. 

“Technically the terminology is valve.” Zenyatta informed him. Genji nodded blankly his eyes moving from his sexual organs to Zenyatta who was watching him carefully.  
“Genji, were you not aware that you had genitals?” Zenyatta asked, keeping his voice even and soothing. Genji felt himself flush at the sound of Zenyatta’s soft voice saying such a word. He couldn’t find the strength to speak and instead just nodded. Zenyatta’s face didn’t change but Genji could sense the concern coming off of him in waves. 

“I don’t remember much of the operation that saved me.” Genji murmured. “Just fragments and splashes of color and pain. Lots of pain” He trailed off, those few days had felt non existent to him. He hadn’t been coherent or ever fully conscious but there were times when he’d been half awake. His memories of that time was mostly blurred faces and blood, so much blood. “Is it strange?” Genji cringed as he heard his voice waver. “That I have them?” 

“No Genji.” Zenyatta shook his head. “Not at all, many omnic are built with them or later have them installed. You have no reason to be worried.” Genji’s shoulder relaxed and he quietly exhaled a breath of relief. A comfortable silence fell over them for a moment before he was struck by a strong pulse of...arousal Genji realized. What he was feeling was arousal. He hadn’t thought he’d ever experience it again. Another strong wave of heat knocked Genji free from his thoughts. He shuddered as his cock twitched and his valve clenched around nothing. 

“M-master my body, why is it…?” Genji glanced up helplessly at the monk who placed a calming hand on his shoulder. 

“Your body is going through a reboot this happens to any mechanical being that possesses genital upgrades. When those parts are not used for an extended period of time a certain code kicks in to try and reboot them and make sure they are functional and not causing any problems to the rest of the system.” Zenyatta explained patiently, his hand moving upwards to cup the side of Genji’s throat. His thumb rubbing soothingly against where the cyborgs pulse point would be. “It is something you cannot deny and will not end until the upgrades fulfill their purpose.” 

“Just like an animal in heat.” Genji mumbled to himself. Zenyatta began to move away his body rising slowly from the ground.

“I suppose I should leave you to it then.” He began to turn away from his student who surged forward. His hand latching onto Zenyatta’s wrist tugging the monk back towards him.   
“Wait! Master...please…” Genji gazed up at the omnic pleadingly. “Please, help me. I don’t….I can’t…” 

Zenyatta gazed down at the cyborg seeing him struggle for the right words and with the emotions storming inside him. While Genji had come a long way since his arrival at the Shambali temple he was still fighting himself. Zenyatta descended to the floor and cupped Genji’s face in his hands. 

“Alright Genji, if that is what you wish.” He leaned forward and let their foreheads softly bump together, a small spark passing between them. “I will take care of you.” 

`````````````````

Genji moaned helplessly as pleasure only increased with each thrust of Zenyatta’s fingers into his weeping cunt. The monk’s other hand was soothingly rubbing his stomach as well as keeping his hips rutting upwards. Genji knew the embarrassment would come back to slap him later, when his brain wasn’t so scrambled by how good his body was feeling. But at the moment having Zenyatta’s attention solely on him, watching him so carefully as his hands took such good care of him. It only helped fuel the lust burning Genji from the inside out. 

“Please! Please Master more, I need more!” Genji pleaded his hips trying to roll down onto the two slender fingers filling him. He could feel his cock weeping generously on his belly as it begged for some sort of stimulation. 

“Shh, calm yourself Genji.” The omnic murmured. “I said I would take care of you.” Zenyatta’s fingers slowed and Genji whined loudly in protest though it quickly morphed into a pleasured wail as the first two fingers returned with another digit alongside them. He could feel the synthetic material of his vagina being stretched widely. The tips of Zenyatta’s fingers seemed to strike against small nodes within him that sent bolts of pleasure through his body. Genji could feel his fingers tearing through the mats beneath him but paid them little heed, to consumed by lust and need to care. 

The room was filled with the slick squelching of Zenyatta’s fingers thrusted into his wet valve and the soft sounds Genji couldn’t stop from slipping out. Genji felt his eyelids drooping as he grew used to the pace and the pleasure that was singing in his veins. 

Zenyatta slid his free hand lower until he wrapped his cool digits around Genji’s eager cock. The monk began to stroke the cyborgs shaft at a relaxed pace. The sudden dual pleasures had Genji arching away from the floor, another pleasured cry ripped from his throat. His hips shuddered weakly, unsure whether to push down on the fingers in him or hump upwards into the clever fingers playing with him. 

Zenyatta squeezed the cyborgs cock a little harder and stroked a little faster while his fingers were a bit rougher and he began to scissor them slightly. Genji thrashed mindlessly as he was drowned in pleasure, his nerve endings singing with the sensations. He could quickly feel himself drawing towards climax. 

“Master! It’s too much!” He cried, uncaring how his voice shook. Zenyatta hushed him kindly. 

“Go on Genji, let go.” Zenyatta urged, his hands not slowing for a moment as he drove his pupil to the edge. Genji felt as though he were going mad, his sensors were going haywire and every synthetic nerve ending and circuit in him felt as though they were about to burst. His vision whited for a moment and he screamed silently. 

His vocalizer fritzed and glitched for a moment and the lights on his body flickered wildly. Zenyatta simply helped Genji ride out his orgasm. Fingers dipping as deeply as they could into the cyborgs valve and pressing against a sensitive inner node. At the same time his hand squeezed firmly on Genji’s pulsing cock. 

Genji shuddered harshly for a few more second before falling limply against the mats on his floor, body trembling minutely. Zenyatta slowly and carefully pulled his fingers free from Genji’s valve. He scooped up a rag laying nearby, most likely having been used to clean Genji’s sword. And cleaned his fingers with it before proceeding to gently clean Genji. Genji weakly moved as if to help but Zenyatta shook his head and lay him back down.

“Rest Genji, I will watch over you.” Zenyatta whispered, his low voice vibrating through the cyborgs entire being. Genji found himself unable and unwilling to disobey his teacher's command.His eyes slid closed and the room was swallowed by darkness as lights on his body dimmed; leaving Zenyatta to sit beside the slumbering cyborg as he watched the moon trek across the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on tumblr. Send me a prompt or just come talk with me about these beautiful robo babies!](http://rainy-days-and-tiramisu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
